


HeTaOnI: ThE FiNaL EsCapE

by NaraGal95



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Ending, Long Shot: Like a One Shot but longer, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, fan ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraGal95/pseuds/NaraGal95
Summary: Posted originally on Fanfiction.Net. This is my version of the possible ending of the fan game called HetaOni based off another game of a similar title called Ao Oni.HetaOni-verse. The nations are still trapped within the mansion that you should never enter and Italy still is dead, died from an attack from one of the Steves. However, somehow life comes back to Italy and with his newfound knowledge that he learned while in his dead-state, he leads the others out to escape. But will they actually succeed, or will Italy have to try again?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Holy Roman Empire/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	HeTaOnI: ThE FiNaL EsCapE

**Author's Note:**

> Copied straight from my old account on Fanfiction.Net so please excuse any errors/grammar issues. I did not look over this.
> 
> THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AT THE VERY END OF THE ENGLISH VERSION OF HETALIA! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> This is going to begin right after the ending of the HetaOni game where Italy was attacked in the annex and mostly everyone (minus China and Russia who went back to the annex and Spain and Romano who are stuck in the past) is in the safe place somewhat mourning over Italy's apparent deadness (his heart isn't beating because he slipped into a cardiac arrest) and are thinking on what to do next since England is also blind/powerless and he's the only other one who can go back in time besides Italy. This story is my version of how this game should end starting from this moment.
> 
> Apparent pairings: Germany/Italy & HRE/Italy with slight England/America, Prussia/Canada, Spain/Romano & Russia/China. (I don't want to hear any pairing dislike in the comments/reviews okay? I did this as a possible ending to HetaOni not a pairing story so review on that.)  
> This is going to be a really long one-shot, and it's going to contain some OOCness for some to most characters but then again they're in HetaOni, it's time to get out of character in a life or death situation.
> 
> Also if you can't read Oni (those monsters from both Ao Oni and HetaOni hence why 'Oni' is in the name), then I feel sorry for you because there's some Oni dialogue up in this shit. You know… to keep it more realistic.  
> Well here we go, enough with all this pre-story stuff.

***HetaOni: ThE FiNaL EsCaPe***

"Italy's face got dirty when he fell… I think I have a handkerchief." Japan spoke softly as he soon began to look for the said piece of cloth. When suddenly he noticed something from Italy. His body flinched, and his breath escaped him in a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Germany asked, noticing his fellow nation's sudden tensed form.

"I-Italy?" Japan muttered, his gaze frozen onto the nation lying in bed before them.

Prussia glanced down at Italy, not seeing anything, before looking back up at Japan. "Hey! What's wrong?" Prussia asked in an almost demanding tone. Anything pertaining to Italy made him tense, they were so close to each other, Italy, Germany, Japan and himself, that the topic of the poor nation was really hard for them all.

"Italy! Italy!" Japan yelled then uncharacteristically, his hand moving forward to grasp the sheets of the blanket that covered Italy's body up to his chin.

"J-Japan?" Germany spoke, surprised by the sudden outburst, as he too looked down to the assumed-to-be-dead nation. After a few seconds of staring he saw it too, his right hand reaching out, almost as if to touch Italy, before stopping short. "I-Italy?"

**Meanwhile** …

The Holy Roman Empire walked in through the doors after Italy to see Italy looking around in a confused manner. Italy saw Holy Rome and turned towards him, confusion written all over his face. "Holy Rome… where's Japan and Prussia? They walked in through the doors before us… shouldn't they be here?"

Holy Rome walked further into the foyer of the house, he silently glancing around the house. He thought for a few moments before he spoke up. "Did you perhaps wish that no one else was in the mansion?"

"… W-What?"

"Perhaps you did it unconsciously." Holy Rome continued. "I think you wished for everyone else to be safe and thus they were all taken away from here. If that is correct, then only you, the enemy, and myself are in the mansion currently."

"Oh… I see… but if that's so, shouldn't you not be here also?"

Holy Rome shook his head sadly, his response clearly showing his sadness. "No, Italy, you are mistaken. This is your dream world, anything you want to happen happens here and well… I only exist in your dreams… even if you were to wish me to go away… I'd fight against it… to be with you."

"… Holy Rome…" Italy mused softly. "So then… are you fighting to stay here now?"

"… Yes. That is why I do think that you wished everyone to be safe."

"Oh… well… I wish that you can stay by my side here Holy Rome. I don't want to be alone…" There was more the nation wanted to say, but found the words to completely remain trapped behind his heart.

The other nation breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Italy. It was a bit exhausting trying to stay here."

Italy smiled at him softly. "Ve~ sure Holy Rome."

"Come now. We must first find your journal in this world." Holy Rome said then, he becoming serious in an instant. "You must figure out how to win in this world to beat the enemy in reality. But first…" The sound of a glass shattering from down the hall was heard and Italy flinched visibly, a gasp escaping from his lips. "… I'm afraid you are going to have to go through with this one more time."

Italy felt his heart beat increase as well as his fear returning. He didn't want to be alone. He just couldn't be alone. But then the nation glanced at the entity before him and realized that, though this may be a dream, he was not alone. His hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Fine then… I don't care how many times I have to go through with this…" Italy's eyes shone with determination, this was not a being that was going to give up, however long it takes. "… I will win this game. Make no mistake about it."

**Meanwhile…**

The nations surrounding Italy watched in both shock and relief as Italy's body started to breathe again, he was alive once more. England could feel the air in the room lighten up a bit. He felt around at the end of one bed and took a step forward. "What's happening?"

America glanced up from Italy, his eyes instantly saddening at he watched England inch his way closer to everyone, his eyes open but the shining emerald depths were now dull. America maneuvered his way over to the blinded nation and carefully put his left hand on England's left arm and his right hand on the small of England's back. He began to lead him to the end of Italy's bed, he speaking as he did so. "Italy is breathing again, England. He's alive."

A smile gently crept onto the English nation's lips. "Oh that's good. That's very good."

America too smiled a bit, but his overall emotion of sadness and loss was overpowering his happiness. "It looks like he's having a nightmare." Canada spoke then as he leaned over to catch a better look at the once-again-alive nation.

"You are right Birdie." Prussia agreed as he watched Italy's eyebrows knit together and his eyeballs twitch beneath his eyelids.

"You don't think that… that the enemy is attacking him in his dreams now?" America asked to no one in particular.

"It wouldn't surprise me." England said. "Our enemies aren't exactly normal."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with L'Angleterre. These enemies have so much power and speed and they only seem to get stronger and not weaker." France exclaimed.

"I hope that we are wrong." Japan said. "He has been through this so many times… he has the worst of it. To have to face it in his dreams as well… it's so regrettable."

Germany didn't say anything, he just watched as Italy's face changed, his eyebrows normalizing and his eyes ceasing in their twitching. How he watched as Italy's hand under the blanket was moving, the movements making small waves in the blanket. _What is he doing?_ Germany wondered as he continued to watch without being able to do anything. _Italy… please be alright and also… I'm sorry. Sorry that I can't protect you from here… I'm so sorry Italy._

**Meanwhile…**

Romano gasped suddenly which surprised Spain. The taller nation turned around and caught Romano just in time before he fell to the ground. "Roma? What's happened?"

Romano was shaking and gasping, his hands grasping onto Spain's shoulders. "… My brother…" He finally spoke up.

"What? What about Ita?"

"He's…" The rest of the sentence died out as Romano stared down the hallway of the first floor. Suddenly Romano broke free from Spain and he ran down the hallway towards the basement.

"Roma! Roma wait!" Spain yelled out as he ran after the other until they suddenly reached the basement where the cell is. There they saw the past England putting a journal inside the box in the cell and he was about to seal the box up with a spell.

"Hey English bastard!" Romano cursed at him as he quickly approached him, Spain fumbling behind him.

"Tsk… what do you want?" Past England asked in a clipped voice as he stood up from the box, he still needing to put the spell on it. "I'm very busy as you can see."

"You _need_ to send us to the future." Romano ordered England.

"I told Spain that I don't have time for that. I have to be concerned with matters in my own world."

The sound of a hand colliding with a face echoed in the cell and England's hand immediately went up to cover the reddening spot where Romano just slapped him. "Don't you fucking get it? Your world is already screwed over! I don't know how many times my brother has gone back in time, but he has, repeatedly, and there is nothing any one of you can do to stop that. It's over for you! You're going to die, so is everyone else including my brother, if he isn't already dead in this time loop! But Spain and I can do something in the current time loop that _my_ brother is in, that _our_ friends are in—but I need you to send us back goddamn it! _Please!_ I'm _begging_ you here! _Please!_ "

Spain's jaw dropped as Romano finished. He's never seen South Italy beg before, and he doubts he would ever see it again. England just stared agape (and quite pissed off) at the nation that just slapped him. England's hand fell from his face, a red mark visible on his pale skin, and his facial expression became slightly less pissed off. "If I send you back to your time… will this finally end?"

"… I don't know." Romano answered truthfully. "I'm hoping it will… but the only one who can decide that is truly my idiot brother and the enemy… or more specifically… the one Veneziano made the deal with."

Spain was shocked at that last statement. "You mean… these enemies are actually specific or something?"

Romano ignored him, his eyes staring solely into England's eyes. There was a few moments of silence before England sighed and turned back around, he kneeling to collect the journal before turning back to the two nations from the future. "I don't quite understand everything but I am going to trust in you. But be aware, that I'm doing this with the hope that this ends, whatever this is, and whenever it does… alright?"

Romano nodded and walked backwards to Spain until he was standing right beside him. "… Thank you…"

Spain was shocked again. "You actually thanked someone?!" Spain exclaimed.

"Shut up tomato bastard."

Spain shook his head as if to clear his mind before he looked back to England. "… England… is that journal… really magical?"

England raised a brow at him. "What are you daft? Italy apparently signed a contract with a monster with this thing didn't he?" England responded, he waving the journal a bit around in the air. "Of course it's magical. Though I believe it works better with Italy than with me… it's just that he doesn't know how to use it."

"Hm…" The Spanish nation sounded. "I see… well, I guess we'll see you in the future."

The magical nation stared at them blankly before nodding. "Yes… in the future." England activated his magic and a circle appeared underneath Spain and Romano's feet. Soon there was a massive ray of light and in a flash both Spain and Romano were gone as well as the circle. "Great, now that that's over with…" He put the journal back in the box and finally sealed it. "Now I have some more things to do before I rewind time for us."

With that he left the basement and proceeded towards the piano room.

**Meanwhile…**

China and Russia reached the annex and opened the door, slowly walking in, being careful to be cautious of their surroundings, lest be jumped on by the same enemy that attacked Italy. China went straight to the large table before them, he quickly picking up papers and scanning over them.

"So, China, what was the riddle you wanted to solve?"

"Something is not right here… in this mansion." China replied to Russia. China then spotted another journal, one that looks identical to the one Italy was currently using. "Aha…" China sounded which prompted Russia to come stand beside him.

"What have you found?"

"This is the journal that Italy found later in the first time loop after we all had…"

"Died, da?" Russia finished for him.

"… Yes… died… anyways… look at the first page."

"It reads Ryuuzu no Ko."

"There is always a journal in every time loop, but Italy has the original. I am just wondering why though… if there are multiple journals… doesn't that mean that—technically—any one of us could travel back in time if we jus become the new owner?"

"Hmm… well that is something Yao-Yao."

"Who the hell is—oh right that's me. And it's only one Yao… Ivan."

Russia smiled normally for once, no bad aura or anything attached to it. "You remembered my name."

"Yes, but right now that's not what we're going to focus on." China said as he leafed through the journal that belonged to Ryuuzu no Ko. "Russia, if you read this, it looks like this Ryuuzu character did the exact same thing as Italy but… he died after the third time it looks like it. It just stops right here." _I wonder just how many times Italy's gone back… has it been three times…. Or even more?_

Russia pouted slightly at being called by his country name again but pushed that aside to look at the page China was looking at. "The last entry is how he had to find the clock again to restart time and the only place he hadn't checked was that hole in the wall outside the basement."

"From this it sounds like it wouldn't be a good place to go."

"Didn't Italy say that the clock constantly moves? Perhaps this is how the enemy gets the owner of the journal when they're bored of it all."

"What makes you say that Russia?"

"Well… if I got bored of seeing the same people over and over again, and I wanted to end it all, I would kill everyone, force the main player to do things he wouldn't normally do to kill him and end everything so I can start again."

"Hm… I see your point." China then suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine as well as a shadow come across both Russia and himself. The two countries turned around to see a large grey enemy, similar to the one England had previously finished off, but this one was the one that attacked Italy. "Aiyah!" China exclaimed in shock.

Russia grabbed China by the hand and roughly pulled him away from the monster, the journal still in China's hands. Once they put distance between them Russia pulled out his pipe and got ready to fight. "Yao, we need to fight him to be able to leave. We cannot stay here any longer."

"Yes I agree." China said as he tucked the journal away and prepared himself to fight.

**Meanwhile…**

Italy was panting heavily as he fell against the wall, his body slowly sliding down the wall until he reached the floor. "Italy…" Holy Rome called out to him, he not out of breath at all, even after running away from the enemy to the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

Italy panted heavily a few more times before managing to nod. "Yes, I am. I was just so surprised. I didn't expect one of them to appear like that… this isn't at all like reality…"

"Well this is a dream… or perhaps more correctly a nightmare." Holy Rome commented as he went to the toilet and produced an onigiri. "Here eat it." He said as he handed it to Italy.

"Thank you…" Italy said as he took it and started to eat it.

As he ate Holy Rome continued to talk. "At least you got the journal. Congratulations. You did it."

Italy stopped eating for a moment and pulled out the journal; which looked identical to his, it wasn't new like when he first got it in the first time loop, it was old, worn, and blood stained. "Yes… who knew all I had to do was just wish for it to be in the library? It saved me the trouble of opening the annex and going down there…" He shuddered before biting into the onigiri again.

"Yes. You did well." Holy Rome stated as he continued to look off into space.

"… Holy Rome… if I can ask… do you know where Germany's memories went to? He doesn't remember anything from the past time loops and I remember… I remember you said that you knew everything so…"

The entity remained silent before he shook his head. "I'm afraid that is something only you can find out… I am only in your dreams and I know as much as you do."

"That's not right… you seem to know a lot more than I."

At that moment Holy Rome smiled at Italy, which made the nation's heart skip a beat. "That's because my dear Italy, when you actually try to think about it, your mind doesn't look at the big picture. I, as your somewhat-like-a-conscious, see everything for what it is all at once. That is the whole point of this dream… so you too can learn to see."

"Learn to see…" Italy repeated as he took his last bite of the onigiri and opened his journal once more. He began to read over his past notes, some of the pages being dirtied by blood stained, either his own or his friends' Italy no longer knows. Suddenly Italy came to a page that he didn't write. "Hm…?" Holy Rome watched on silently, his eyes shadowed. "This… this is the previous owner's pages… this isn't supposed to…" Italy read feverishly, his mind subconsciously putting Ryuuzu's experiences with his own. "The hole outside… but it stops right there… there's no more. I don't…"

"See the whole picture Italy… I know you can do it…"

Italy never looked up from the pages as the other spoke. Instead he put his hand on the last page that was only half written and wished to know what else had happened after Ryuuzu went into that hole. Suddenly the book flashed red and words were being written onto the pages quickly, Italy struggling to keep up as the pages turned automatically when the second page was finished. He was now mumbling to himself as he read the pages and tried to piece it all together.

The writing stopped all together at the end and the book closed by itself, it now resting on Italy's lap. Italy remained silent for a few moments, Holy Rome just watching on as it slowly sunk for Italy. "The hole…"

The northern Italian nation sprung to his feet and ran out of the bathroom, the wheels in his mind turning quickly. The Holy Roman Empire followed close behind easily, he basically just walking behind the running Italy until the nation came to a stop before the hole. He stared into it, the darkness inside sending him chills down his spine. Holy Rome just stood behind him, eyes carefully scanning over the other before him. "What do you wish to do… Italy?"

"..." Italy remained silent, his mind still trying to work out some sort of way out, both out of his dream and in reality _with all of his friends_. He was going to succeed this time. And even if he didn't he would go right back in time and do it again. So what if it takes four times, five times, ten times? As long as the game continued, Italy would always be playing. "I wish…" Italy spoke then, his hand gripping the book tightly. "I wish… I wish to go inside and be safe. I wish to know the ending. I wish to get out with my friends… I wish… I wish to win damn it. I'm not giving up… not until I win."

"Good." Holy Rome said before he stepped closer to Italy. "Then win. Don't give up, and don't lose hope. And remember; always remember… you are _never_ alone. And even if you are… I will always be in your heart and dreams. Go win, Italy, win for us all."

With that the Holy Roman Empire gave Italy a push into the hole. Italy screamed as he fell into the abyss, he turning around to look back at Holy Rome as he quickly got smaller and smaller, but just before he disappeared from his sight… (AN: Enjoy the in-story cliffhanger…)

Italy's eyes widened and he stretched out his left (and free) hand towards the diminishing light. "Holy Rome—!"

**Meanwhile…**

Germany and the others watched as Italy's face turned in confusion, then deep thought, then confusion again until suddenly it appeared as if the nation was excreting himself somewhat. This had happened earlier, just a few seconds ago, but then it started again until it shifted to increasing determination. Finally Italy's body flinched and he gasped, his head turning side to side, his heart beat increasing as we as his breathing. "Italy!" Germany yelled as his worry grew. Something was happening to Italy that was really freaking him out.

"Italy…" Japan and Prussia called out softly as their worry too increased.

Within a second Italy shot up like a bullet, his left hand extended straight towards him. "Holy Rome—!"

That frightened everyone else in the room. "What the heck dude?!" America yelled out.

France and Prussia remained silent… they recognized the name and knew what it meant to Italy. However there was no time to really ask what went wrong for the next moment Italy was looking around the room, seeing his surroundings before he realized where he was. A quiet gasp escaped him as he soon flung his feet from the side of the bed.

"Whoa there Italy!" France yelled out to him as a means to stop him.

"No." Italy sounded strongly, his feet touching the floor as he stood up, all of his strength somehow returned to him. "No more waiting, I'm finishing this. I know how to now."

"What?" Prussia sounded. "What do you mean you know how to end it now?"

"It means what it means." Italy stated. "Where's my journal?"

"Spain and Romano has it…" England sounded from a little bit away, he facing the opposite direction since he couldn't pinpoint Italy's location. "And they're in the past with it. It was supposed to be able to get them back but now I'm powerless…" _Not to mention blind but I won't mention that just yet…_

"They're still in the past?!" Italy exclaimed.

"Yes… I'm afraid—"

A loud cracking sound was heard and Spain and Romano appeared around a new circle that formed on the ground and remained there even after Spain and Romano left the circle to go hug Italy. "Ita are you alright? Roma had a big fright back in the past! It was almost like a heart attack!" Spain said first as the three were hugging.

"You idiot brother don't do that to me again! And don't expect another hug anytime soon because I am extremely pissed at you!"

"Yes, yes I got it." Italy said, smiling for that tiny moment before he broke the hug. "I need my journal please."

"Ah, yes here you go." Spain said handing the journal over to its owner. "I tried to come back by turning to the last page like England said but it didn't work… _England_ …"

"… I'm sorry… but I used too much of my magic here and couldn't bring you back… the circle disappeared when I lost most of it." England responded, he being careful to keep his being blind a secret from them for the time being.

America watched on, feeling sorry that he couldn't protect England (again). As he did so Spain continued. "Oh, really? Sorry to hear that." And Spain _was_ sorry to hear that. England needed his magic to help the group and among that he was now practically useless which probably did not make the English nation feel any better about himself. "You're probably then wondering how we got back, well it was all thanks to past England."

"What?" America sounded. "But in the past we went to, the second time loop, I saw England die."

"… We must have meet him before he died then." Spain concluded.

"Yeah, guess so." Romano spoke then. "Past England was a jerk though. He didn't want to bring us back to our time."

America gasped softly and remembered what past England had said before he died:

' _Don't worry. I'll die before it attack you. I'll teleport you back with the journal using what little magic I've got left…'_

America sobbed then, a tear trying to escape his eye. "The idiot… you're an idiot England…"

England sighed softly and reached out towards the general location of America's sobbing. "… America…"

"What's wrong with him?" Spain asked as he watched England carefully walk over towards the sobs.

"He's…" France began, "… he became blind fighting and killing an enemy in the annex down below."

"What?!" Spain, Italy and Romano sounded when they learned the truth.

America opened his eyes and saw England trying to get to him. America sniffed loudly and closed the distance between them, grabbing England's outstretched hand in his own before pulling him into a hug. England hugged the other nation back, tears flowing from his eyes.

"This has happened before…" Italy muttered, his memories seemingly to all come back. Germany glanced over at Italy as he continued. "But last time this didn't happen… this is good. There is no possibility of the same outcome from the third time loop."

"Third time loop?"

"We've been through this seven times, this being the seventh."

"That many times?!" Prussia exclaimed.

"I finally remembered it all. Thanks to…" Italy glanced over at Germany before shaking his head and continuing on. "Never mind that. I'm going to get us all out of here."

At that moment Russia and China came running into the safe place, both panting heavily, China with the newer journal in his hands and both of them moderately injured and bleeding. "There's another… _pant_ … enemy down… _pant…_ in the annex." China spoke.

"Da. _Pant…_ I believe it is… _pant…_ the one that attacked... _pant_ … Italy."

"Did you kill him?" Italy asked.

"Yes… after much trial."

"Good. Let's get those wounds dressed and then we're going down to the hole."

"The hole?" China exclaimed. "No we can't go down there. That's where—"

"Ryuuzu no Ko died. I know." Italy finished. "But that's where the key is… and the large clock… and _him_ … the one I made this contract with… the leader."

"You can't be serious Italy." Canada began. "It's bound to be dangerous down there. We might all die!"

"We might." Italy said bluntly which surprised everyone. "But there's the clock and I can rewind it back. I don't care how many times I have to do it. We will all get out. That I promise you."

There was a few moments of silence when Prussia's unique laughter broke through. "Kesesesese… This is strange for me. When did Italy become such a badass?"

Italy smiled then and glanced at Romano first, before looking back at Prussia. "Like my older fratello said… don't underestimate the power of a mafia country." There was slight chuckling around the room, all except from Germany, Japan, Romano, China and Russia who were still very uneasy about the whole thing, what with Italy suddenly reawakening after dying and with how he's currently acting… this was not normal for him. "Now, um, China… could I have that journal in your hands?"

"Oh, this one? …Sure… I suppose." Italy went over and took the journal before heading over to the fireplace, chucking it in there and lighting it on fire. "The hell Italy!" China went off. "That could have—"

"Done absolutely nothing. It's better of burned to ashes." Italy said as he walked back to the group. "Without another journal… if we win… _when_ we win… _he'll_ have nothing to start the game over again." Silence ensured again which was this time broken by Italy. "I need to actually study my journal, so please, don't disturb me." With that he walked back over to his bed that he was resting on and began to re-read his journal again from the beginning, he eventually adding what he had gone through recently for future purposes.

France walked over to Russia and China and pulled them over to the table. "Come on you two, let's get those wounds addressed to, qui? You two as well." He added towards Spain and Romano.

The two walked over to France and the others began to break apart to do their own thing, all except Germany and Japan who watched over Italy from a distance. "I have a bad feeling about this Germany." Japan said as he clenched his sword's handle. "Italy is not himself."

"I know… it worries me."

"And how does he suddenly remember everything and seem to know everything?" Japan continued. "How… _who_ helped him while he was… dreaming?"

"Perhaps it was the name he called out when he woke up…" Japan glanced to Germany then in interest but the German nation just continued to look straight ahead at Italy. "… Holy Rome…"

***HetaOni: ThE FiNaL EsCaPe***

Russia, China, Canada and Prussia were looking at the series of papers that Italy had found on their first trip to the annex. As both Russia and China had suspected they were torn out pages from past journals kept by a various group of players with various group sizes. One journal owner had a group size larger than their own, a group of fourteen, which wasn't larger by much but it was still amazing. This particular owner however only went back once and was perfectly fine with saving just half of his group (though it never did say if he succeeded in ever saving any of them).

That was something the four investigating the pages realized. Each group that came into the house always had only one survivor in the first time loop and then that one survivor would strike a deal with the enemy in a desperate attempt to make things better, so that they wouldn't be alone. However another similarity was that not one of the owners of their own journals ever seemed to have a legit ending to their story. It was because of another startling similarity that made the four nations very weary about following Italy's plan.

Prussia sighed and called the others before him, Italy being the last to join in the meeting as he was engrossed in his own journal. "So, we finished with our little investigation slash riddle breaking and well… we found that the pages are past journal entries from different people and that they have lots of similarities… the main one being that—"

"They all go down to the hole and there's never a final ending correct?" Italy interrupted.

"Y-Yes actually." Canada confirmed. "But how did you know?"

"Simple really. I just finally see everything for the way it is… in its entirety. Once you see everything the way I can… everything just falls into place or becomes common knowledge. Be thy enemy, as the saying goes, and right now I'm thinking like him and he's getting really impatient."

"… This just seems to be a trap to me." Germany finally spoke to Italy directly. "I mean… go into the hole where everyone else has gone through and never came out?"

"You cannot assume that they never came out." England said. "Maybe they succeeded in getting the key to the front door because perhaps it was down there and then they had to run to the front and not have time to write."

"Oh yeah that's right." Spain said then. "Italy did say earlier that when we get the front door key we have to book it to the front door."

"When did he say that?" America asked.

"When we were up in that room behind all those things."

"… Oh yeah now I remember."

China shook his head. "I am not sure if I am all for going down into the hole."

"We must though. I am sure that's where the key and the large clock are."

"What if it's not?" Russia asked then, his voice stern. "What if you are leading us to our deaths down there?"

"… Then I have to find the large clock and rewind time again." There was a moment of silence that now seems to be natural after Italy speaks. "I told you guys… I won't give up. At first I might have been okay with getting all of you out but now I want all of us to leave this mansion and have a great big party afterword's at Japan's house. I will not stop until then."

"Then riddle me this Italy." Russia continued. "What if you die and this is the final time loop?"

This time silence came after Russia's question and Italy walked away from the group, his eyes staring into space. "Then I failed and everything I did, everything I went through was for naught. If that happens I should have let myself get taken in the first time loop… died with all of you the first time. Not make a freaking contract with the enemy and play his game."

Romano sighed then. "That's great at all fratello but I just have one more question." Italy turned around and looked at his older twin brother. "When this is all over, and we get out of here alive and well… are you going to return back to your normal self?"

The two Italians gazed at each other, silently communicating with each other. Italy then grinned, his eyes closed and his face truthfully cheery. "Ve~ of course! Even now being serious like this is making me want a siesta and eat some pasta~" He received some skeptical looks but Italy raised his hands in the air, shook them as well as his head and replied… "No I'm serious! Hahaha! Again with me being serious~ I do honestly want a siesta and some pasta, but in this situation I can't afford to be like my normal self. It's not just my life at stake, but all of yours." His smile drifted off his face then, as he looked at the other eleven nations in the room. "I have lied to you countless times trying to save your lives… but this time I'm not lying. You have to trust me."

The other nations simply looked at each other in question, before they each gave a nod.

It was time to finish this.

***HetaOni: ThE FiNaL EsCaPe***

The twelve nations stood before the hole in the wall, Italy standing first before them. They were all anxious to go in. Would this be the end? And in what way—good or bad? There were so many questions, so much doubt that it made them question whether they could go through with this or not. But there simply was no 'or not' but a simple 'we must'. At the constant urging from Italy on the way there, it was decided that Italy would go first, that Italy would be the only one to speak, that Italy would make the terms to _him_. Italy was the only one whose name was on that journal as its owner, it should be Italy who above all leads the rest of the show.

"Alright friends…" Italy began in a kind of pre-showdown speech, though he never turned to face the others. "This is it. The beginning of the end… and it will be the end. We will get out. I promise." Italy sighed heavily, his right hand clutching at his journal. Without another word he stepped into the hole, expecting it to drop down (much like a hole) like in his dream but was surprised when he simply just stepped onto more ground.

He paused, this throwing him off a bit, before he continued down again, being immediately followed by Germany and Japan. Prussia was behind him, Romano Spain and Canada following close behind. Next it was France, England and America, who were helping the blinded nation down through the darkness. Finally Russia and China took up the rear, they making sure nothing came up behind them. Of the group Germany, Spain, Canada and China held torches that the group had made using some poles that they found, old shirts and oil. Italy soon found that the land they were walking on was carved into the earth and was spiraling downward deeper into the earth. It was like they were entering hell, and they might as well be doing just that. After a few minutes the path finally stopped spiraling and it flattened into nothing but darkness except for the firelight coming from the four torches. The nations huddled together, using their sense of touch to know that everyone was in fact there.

Italy stepped away from the group and Germany immediately moved to keep that touch between them when Italy moved out his hand to the side, a motion telling him to stop. He did reluctantly. "Germany, I know you want to protect me, but right now, I just need to do this on my own. All of you… do _not_ freak out."

On the walls a series of lined up lamps turned on, the light soon revealing where they were. The room itself was not as large as one might have thought, it was the same size of the room on the fifth floor where the key to escape was supposed to be in. However, the walls had embedded within them human skeletons, their skulls frozen in fear, pain, and eternal sadness. On the fall wall in the middle of the room stood _him_. Seemingly similar to the first few types of enemies (AN: the normal looking Steves) but this one was more regal in shape, body was taller, leaner, stronger and overall he just looked more intelligent.

But the scariest thing in that room was all the other enemies, all the ones that they ever defeated that was in that house and even from outside, were collected along the side walls, only watching them, never moving. Romano felt a shiver run down his spine and he self-consciously clung onto Spain, the other nation's arm immediately wrapping around his waist. Canada inched closer to Prussia, as did the other. Russia stepped closer to China as well, not out of fear, but out of the sake to better protect China. France also had a shiver run down his spine and America could only mutter, "God, England, how lucky you are that you can't see." Japan remained where he was and was able to keep a calm composure but on the inside he was freaking out. Germany on the other hand visibly tensed and he wanted to step out towards Italy, pull him back into his arms to protect him as well as to feel comforted but Italy's hand was still extended, an order to not move.

The leader of their enemy stepped forward and spoke, only to Italy. "ItAlY VeNeZiAnO. So gLaD tHaT yOu FiNaLlY mAdE iT tO mY rEaLm."

It was then that the scariest thing happened that any of them could have possibly ever seen. Italy dropped his arm and began to casually walk forward towards the leader. "It's been a while since we last saw each other face-to-face."

"It HaS. SeVeN rOuNdS oF fUn."

"You can it fun I call it hell."

"To EaCh ThEiR oWn."

Italy continued to walk and Germany began to call out his name. "Ital—"

" _Shhh!_ " Italy hissed, he still moving forward slowly. "I'm sure you know why I am here." Italy said towards the leader.

"YeS, bUt oF cOuRsE. To FiNd A mEaNs tO eScApE mY hUmBlE hOmE."

"It is a nice home… it could use a change of… company though." With that he stopped in the dead center of the room. Italy could feel every pair of eyes staring solely at him. He was the one they all wanted. The one with the contract that left him bound to the mansion.

"Is ThErE sOmEtHiNg WrOnG wItH mY mInIoNs?"

"Hells yeah they're—"America out-bursted.

" _Shhh!_ " Italy hissed again.

"CoMe NoW, ItAlY VeNeZiAnO, lEt YoUr FrIeNdS sPeAk."

"I'd rather not. But I do have a question to ask you… are all your minions past trophies? The souls of those you have eaten?"

"Wait what?!" Prussia sounded.

" _Shhh!_ " Came the response from both Italy as well as the other nations.

An evil chuckled echoed in the room, followed by a simple reply. "YeS."

"I see…" Italy looked around the room, his eyes scanning over the uniquely shaped enemies, some were similar and others were simply unique, until one caught his attention. It looked like all the others, gray and alien in nature, except this one was small like a human but its arms were so long that it walked on all fours. It was the only one staring at Italy's friends. "…Ryuuzu no Ko."

It turned its head at the use of its old name, its gaze staring into Italy's. Italy would be lying if he didn't feel a shiver of fear run down his spine, but he kept his composure to the best of his ability. "You almost defeated your now master… how did you do it?"

Ryuuzu made a sound that was a cross between a whine and a groan and it would have seemed that he was about to speak when the leader's voice boomed. "SiLeNce!" Ryuuzu turned away, his back now facing Italy. "ItAlY VeNeZiAnO, hOw sMaRt oF yOu."

"Come now, master of the house, let your minions speak." Italy said, turning the leader's own sentence back at him. A rumbling occurred and suddenly the leader appeared right before Italy. The other nations reacted as such, calling out to Italy but he only gave them a much longer, and harsher 'Shhh'. "Am I boring you? From what I understand you only send the players down here when you're bored with them and what something new. I would have thought that having countries down here was more entertaining than humans." A grumbling growl was all Italy got in response. "Fine then. How about we have a duel, just the two of us—"

"Italy no!" Germany yelled out.

"Quiet!" Italy scolded, he glancing back slightly. "—and if I win I get the key, and I leave with my friends."

The leader thought about this. "No. YoUr fRiEnDs MuSt FiGhT aS wElL. ThEy fIgHt My mInIoNs aNd iF yOu sUcCeEd, yOu cAn pIcK bEtWeEn tHe cLoCk oR tHe kEy." The leader moved aside and from out of nowhere, on the far wall where the leader was standing before, a large grandfather clock appeared to the left and on the right a key hung from a nail.

"Why would he need the clock?" Prussia asked in a soft, quiet tone.

"Just in case one of us dies." Canada responded in the same (his usual) tone. "So he can restart and try again."

Germany's fist clenched at his side. "Then we mustn't die." He said as he watched carefully the scene before them. "I'm not letting him go through all this again."

Italy had the same sentiment for he turned around, his back to the leader. His face shocked his friends for he was smiling at them all in a bright grin. "Ve~ did you hear that guys? You have to fight well and don't die on me! I'll do my best, you all do your best as well!" He turned back around and lifted the journal to his chest, his head bowed down. "I accept your terms." The journal began to glow red, the red light going around Italy and surrounding him before it drifted down to the floor and created a circle around both the leader and himself; it was a shield between them and the others outside. The journal then miraculously began to shift into an Italian long sword; with the handle being pitch black and on the blade the edges were painted red. When Italy lifted his head and opened his eyes they were glowing red. "Come at me you _bastard!"_

The earth began to rumble again and was accompanied by a roar from the leader. At the same time all of the enemies rushed towards their opponents. The nations outside the circle broke apart, all except for France, England and America, who remained together to protect England.

Italy swung his sword and made contact with the leader but it didn't scratch him. Instead Italy decided to place his hands on the shield he created and push it out, the magic flowing out and towards England. It collided with him roughly, which made him fall to his knees (meanwhile Italy's blade was colliding with the leader with no effect at all). "England!" America exclaimed as he fell onto the floor to help England up when the other nation stood by himself.

"I-I can see again!" England proclaimed as his hands were glowing red with the power from the journal.

"England!" Italy called out to him as he fought, he changing his sword to a semi-automatic rifle since the sword wasn't doing much. "It's only temporary, just to help you fight and keep you alive! Once we leave, you can get your magic back and eventually bring back your sight! I know you can!"

"Hm." England sounded as he nodded. "Thank you Italy." England then chanted a spell and from his hand flame came out and surrounded around an enemy, burning him. "It's good to be useful again!"

While everyone was fighting inside Italy was beginning to have trouble with the leader, he was so much stronger than any enemy he had ever faced before, and he was doing it alone. He just wasn't strong enough to fight alone. Not this time. Italy whimpered as he was knocked back into the shield and fell to the floor, his gun clattering a few feet away. "PaThEtIc. NeXt TiMe ItAlY VeNeZiAnO, pIcK a PaRtNeR tO fIgHt wItH yOu, DoN't dO iT aLoNe. PuT tHaT iN yOuR jOuRnAl."

Italy's body was brutally wounded and bloodied; it was as if this was the first loop all over again, with blood on his clothing and head. It brought back terrible memories; so terrible that Italy froze in his spot. He was lost in them and couldn't find the strength to get up.

'… _Italy… you are never alone. And even if you are… I will always be in your heart and dreams… Italy… Italy… Ita—'_

"—ly! Italy! Get up! Get up! Italy!" Germany yelled at him, the German nation slowly making his way to the shield. "Italy! Get up!"

Italy sighed slowly got onto his fours. "You're wrong master of the house…" Italy began as he slowly rose to his feet before stumbling towards his gun, which was shifting into a long spear like from old Roman Empire days. "… I am not alone. Maybe in here, in this circle with you, but I have my friends right there… as well as in here." Italy said, he placing his left hand over his heart as he bent down quickly, picked up the spear and with lightening speed struck the enemy before him in the stomach.

The leader groaned and pulled himself out from the spear only to come charging again, using his fast speed to get around Italy. However Italy saw this coming and he swung the spear around and smacked the leader on the side of the face. This disorientated him just long enough for Italy to aim the spear and launch it forward, the spear hitting the leader perfectly in the middle of the forehead as he turned. The leader roared, which caused the earth to tremble but he quickly disappeared from the circle and the spear clattered to the floor. Italy moved to pick it up and as he stood up straight the circle broke, Italy's eyes returning back to their amber depths at the moment as well, before Italy threw the leader's statement right back at him again. "Pathetic. Next time, Mr. Leader, pick a partner to fight with you, don't do it alone." _But there won't be a next time._

Around him the minions were weakening and the other nations were having a much simpler time defeating the large number of enemies. It was as if they all reverted to the strength they had when you first enter the mansion so they were easily defeated in as little as two strikes. "Italy!" Germany sounded as he joined Italy, immediately pulling the other nation into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you Germany. But before anything, I want to handle Ryuuzu myself." Germany nodded and he went with Italy, he fighting some enemies on the way as he approached Ryuuzu who was the only one not moving. "It was hard for you to be turned into one of _them_. You just wanted to leave this place with your friends like me and you gave up hope after a while. Ryuuzu… please, allow me to do this for you." Without a single reply Italy ran his spear through Ryuuzu's forehead and he soon disappeared. With that all the enemies were defeated and it was tme to retrieve the key… if of course…

"Hey Italy! We're all alive dude!" America sounded happily as he waved his arm in the air.

England was smiling but soon the magic faded away and he lost his sight, which caused him to frown. "Goddamn it! I'm blind again." America laughed and placed an arm around the elder nation's shoulder.

"We're awesome!" Prussia sounded contently.

China's cell phone began to ring and he immediately picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hello Korea… yes? Oh yes, we're all alright… hm? Oh really? That is good news. Thanks, I will tell the others. We should be leaving soon… see you in a bit as well." He hung up and forwarded the good news to the others. "The others up outside cleared it all. They've broken all the clocks and all the enemies are gone."

"That is amazing." Canada sounded. "We're so close to leaving this horrible place."

"Da, it is good, no?" Russia sounded, a smile on his face.

"Ohohoho…" France chuckled. "I do hope we get out of here soon. This place is creepy."

Romano scoffed. "Let's just get the fuck out of here. Veneziano, get the damn key."

"Yes, and everyone, remember, we must run to the exit like a boss! Like me!" Spain added. Romano rolled his eyes.

Japan joined Germany and Italy and smiled faintly at them. "Shall we join you in getting the key?"

"… No." Italy sounded. "Let me do it. Just gather near the path."

"Italy…" Germany said softly, he having a bad feeling about this.

"Don't worry Germany. I'll be fine." With that Italy began to walk to the key, the spear shifting back to a journal as he did so. Meanwhile Germany and Italy joined the other nations and waited anxiously for the next few moments. "Before I grab this key… everyone can run right?"

America thought about this for a bit before quickly lifting England in his arms. "W-what are you doing you git?" England responded in kind. America only smiled in response.

"Yes, let's just get this over with!" Romano replied back to his brother.

Italy nodded and with his free hand he reached up and grabbed the key off the hook in one fell swoop, he turning on his heals and running quickly towards the others. "Get going! Now!" Italy screamed as the earth rumbled again. Behind Italy the mother of all monsters started to form behind him, it was as if they all had morphed into one.

"ItAlY VeNeZiAnO!" The roar came as the lights went out all at once.

Screams followed and soon a light came emanating from the journal that shone up the path. "Go damn it!" Italy cursed as he pushed the other forward. _We're so close… we're so fucking close!_ The nations ran up the path, trying their best not to trip, the large, yet quick monster right on their tail. Italy then had an idea and pushed his way through the to the front, exiting the hole first. "Come on guys! Hurry!" Italy beckoned. As his friends ran by, Germany slowing down slightly but Italy pushed him onwards, Italy opened his journal to a blank page, pulled out a pen from his pocket and wrote down Ryuuzu no Ko's name. "Ryuuzu! Fight for the souls that are trapped! Fight because only you were the one to give yourself freely to save your friends!"

Italy then turned and ran towards the basement before he could see Ryuuzu's form come out from the large combined being and block the hole, the being trying hard to protect the entrance but quickly failing, the soul being sucked back up into the larger being within thirty seconds.

Italy ran into the basement and saw the others waiting at the gate before the door. He ran through and without waiting ran straight to the door. France slammed the gate shut and with the key that they had saved for that gate he locked it before turning around and being the last to leave the basement.

The large being slammed into the gate and a roar sounded that reverberated though the mansion. By this point the group had gone just halfway to the house itself when the monster smashed through the gate as well as the door that France had recently passed through.

"Shit man!" America yelled. "Why is he so damned determined?!"

Italy panted heavily as he reached the door to the first floor first, he pulling the door open in a frenzy. "It's because—because we're nations! He remembers the taste—not the others so he wants that… that and I'm probably the person that was the most interesting to play with!" Italy slammed the door shut and locked it after France just in time for the monster to slam into the door before releasing another angry roar.

"ItAlY VeNeZiAnO!"

"Let's go!" Spain sounded as he now lead the group to the front door. "Italy the key!" Italy went to the door with Spain just as that final door was broken open. The nations screamed as the large being somehow morphed to block the whole hallway, the large gray mass with thousands of eyes glaring at them all, Italy in particular.

"Spain you bastardo! Get the damn door!" Romano scolded him.

Spain fumbled with the key, finally getting it in and unlocking the door. "Come on guys! Freedom!"

The nations filed through the door, leaving the mansion and heading into the sunlight. "Tell the others to run! Everyone has to leave the property!" Italy called after them as he stood before the enemy in confrontation.

"Italy!" Germany called to him, he frozen in the doorframe. "Come on! Let's go!"

"I-I can't. If I move…"

"No Italy! Just run! Run!"

"Just go!"

"No! We're all leaving together remember?!"

"ItAlY VeNeZiAnO!" The monster yelled as it slowly began moving forward.

"I… I…" Italy stuttered, his feet unmoving. "I can't move…" He whimpered.

Germany growled and saw no other choice but to run forward, pick up Italy in his arms and run towards the door. The monster shot forward but Germany exited the house just in time. The mansion rumbled as the collision moved throughout the house. Germany continued to run, all the other nations already being outside of the gates, cheering for them and encouraging them to make it through. "Almost there…" He muttered but at that moment the monster appeared directly in front of them and roared once more, the earth trembling. "Damn." Germany cursed.

Italy clutched at Germany's shoulders. "Germany…?"

"I don't see any other way out… even if we fight, we'll be killed."

"… Ludwig?"

Germany glanced down at the nation in his arms. Italy reached up and cupped the side of Germany's face. "Remember… remember our promise…"

"…? The one to create a safe room?"

"No… no Ludwig… you promised me that we would meet again remember? When we were children together? You had to go to war and… and you never came back but… you just forgot who you were…"

"…?!"

"You were… Holy Roman Empire." Italy moved forward, hesitated for a moment before his lips made contact with Germany's, the kiss being soft and sweet, just like the first one.

Germany was wide eyed as Italy kissed him, a blush spread across his cheeks but then memories started to flood back. Memories from the past time loops, all the deaths, seeing Italy die in person in the second time loop, seeing his face as he died the first time with his brother. But the most important memories of all were that of Holy Rome, and the feelings he had towards a young Italy he had always thought was a girl.

The kiss was broken by Italy, who was now crying, as he looked up at Germany with hope. Germany slowly placed Italy back on his feet as his mind reeled. Italy clutched at the journal and he looked towards the monster, and then back at Germany, before walking towards the large gray mass. "You want me? Take me and leave my friends."

"What?!" The word came from behind the mass. "Italy! Don't!"

Germany was snapped into reality with the large call and he saw as the mass slowly got smaller to finally become the leader. The leader's hands reached out and was about to surround Italy when Germany ran forward and pulled Italy back. "You can't have him." He spoke to the leader with an almost frightening amount of determination and anger. "I lost him several times already… I'm not losing him again. Not after all these centuries!" Germany used a special ability that he had forgotten when he had lost his memories as Holy Rome but he easily defeated the leader in one fell snap of his whip and without a second to spare he grabbed Italy's hand and dragged him outside of the gates, he pulling the gates closed.

Italy reacted just as quickly and picked up the rusted lock and chains and tied the gates together and just as he finished, they both backed away from the gates just as the leader appeared again and slammed into the gates, his hands wrapping around the bars as he shook it in anger. "ItAlY VeNeZiAnO!"

"Let's get away from here!" Austria sounded as the nations began to run down the path that actually went uphill.

Germany and Italy joined hands and turned their back to the mansion, the creature still screaming out Italy's name. As they climbed up the hill Italy looked to Germany with a questioning gaze. "Ger… many?"

He looked to Italy and smiled. "You did it Italy. You won."

"… For all of us."

"Yes. For all of us." Tears came to Italy's eyes and before they knew it America stopped the party at the top of the hill and pointed back to the mansion.

"Hey dudes check this out!" Suddenly from above two bomber planes appeared and bombed the mansion, the building and property going up in flames as the explosions devastated the place. The other nations recoiled back from the sudden air strike.

"Was that an air strike?" England exclaimed as he leaned onto America.

"Yeah England! It's a shame you can't see it dude!"

"When did you call for an air strike?" China exclaimed.

America grinned. "The moment we got out of the house. I have this secret code I can type on my phone that automatically calls an airstrike to my current location."

"Aiyah! You Americans are crazy! What if we didn't leave the area in time?"

America only chuckled. Canada sighed. "On the plus side… there's no more mansion of hell…"

"Did you hear something?" Lithuania asked.

"Like I don't know." Poland responded to him.

"Oh come on!" Canada whined. Prussia rolled his eyes and placed his arm around Canada's waist.

"Don't worry Birdie. I can see you."

"It's a beautiful sight no?" France asked as the building was burning.

"Definitely." Japan agreed.

"Burn in hell you fucking shit-for-brains monstrosities." Romano cursed the beings.

The nations watched the building burn for a bit before they all started to file out to get a decent shower and meal. The only ones that remained were Italy and Germany who stared at the burning mansion that was now half way burned to the ground. Germany glanced over at Italy and smiled at him softly. "Should we go?"

Italy looked over at him and silently shook his head. "You go… I'll catch up."

"Italy…"

"I'll be fine. It's all over now isn't it?"

Germany sighed softly and nodded. "It is." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the top of Italy's head before slowly releasing his hand and walking away.

Italy watched him walk away for a moment before turning back to see the mansion. He looked at the battered, blood stained journal in his hands. In his mind's eye, Italy could see all of his friends who died in the first time loop surrounding him in a circle, those damned blood-made numbers surrounding him end the walls of the manor building up around him. The blood on his clothing, hands and face once again brought back those terrible memories, and the blood felt so thick, as if he's never cleaned it off. As he lifted his hands and the journal to eye level, his arms extended all the way behind the book he could see the house as if it was not burning down, it was still standing there, and it was night, not day. In the distance he could see all of them going together at once to the mansion, all of them stupid and unbeknownst to the hell they are about to enter.

Italy closed his eyes and lowered his arms as he brought the book closer to him. Taking out his pen he turned to a blank page after his last written page and wrote down the events that happened previously and how he won, and how Alfred blew up their hell on earth. Clicking the pen closed, he put it away and when he closed the journal and glanced up again… the mansion was still there.

***HetaOni: ThE FiNaL EsCaPe***


End file.
